Xavier's secret
by InazumaOrpheus213
Summary: so basically I will be using the English translation of the names. this is about how Mark and everyone finds out that Xavier (Hiroto) is on the national team for italy


The school yard was quiet for the time of the day but suddenly… the sound of an argument erupted from the clubhouse! "Dude give me my cape back now!" Jude shouted.

"If you come and get it yourself then!" Stonewall shouted (Stonewall's first name is Caleb but we all call him Stonewall just to annoy him) Jude, however had had enough then he just lost it. Things where already in high enough tension with the destruction of Raimon and Royal Academy. So Caleb just laughed in Jude's face and ran out of the clubhouse door. As Jude went to run after Caleb, Janus (or we now call him Jordan because he has left Alius Academy) said to him "Jude we need your help now! The captain and Nathan have gone missing!" Jude had now finally had enough, he pushed past Jordan and ran to find Joe and the rest of the Raimon eleven only to find them stood around a pile of stone and ash.

"Guys! I need a little help here! Try and lift the piece of stone that has the slightly burned mark on it! Hurry up because I can't hold this up for much longer!" I shouted, they all ran over to the place where they thought that the voice was coming from and lifted the stone's weight from on top of me only to see that Nathan was passed out on the floor and me holding up a Power Shield (thank you Serena and Joe!) around the pair of us. "Xene! Are you alright!?" Shawn, Hurly and Banyan shouted but I didn't answer them because I had already passed out.

Everybody was now at the sight of where me and Nathan (who was now out, stone cold, on the floor) helping me stand up because I was not able to stand (yet) on my own.

"What the hell happened to the two of you? Who the heck would deliberately injure another player and just walk away like that?!" Tori shouted but then she gave Stonewall the most evil look I have ever saw a girl give. He held his hands up (Caleb that is) and said "Hey this time it wasn't me and have you even see the soccer kit that Xene is even wearing lately! He is wearing the freaking Genesis Kit and you guys have not even noticed but that's fine you all go and think that Xavier is the best person ever but he is probably the person who told Gemini Storm to attack Raimon in the first place!"

Everybody turned to look at me and I said "Everything that Caleb has just said except for that last part about me telling Gemini Storm to attack Raimon is true, I was and still am the captain of Alius Academy's Genesis!" but I just ignored the look everybody was giving the people behind me and it was non-other than Torch and Gazelle (Torch's real name is Claude Beacons and Gazelle's real name is Bryce Whithingale). I spun around and nearly slapped the red-headed idiot that was known as Torch in the chest with the soccer ball that I was holding in my hands.

"What the hell are you two even doing here without even considering talking to me? Or even talking to Dvalin because he is the next highest ranking one of us if im not even there you idiots!" I started to shout but then I stopped short of myself because Nathan was starting to stand up and nobody was not even taking the time to make sure that he was ok. He was a little bit dazed to begin with and he said something that was inaudible to everybody else's ears but mine (my hearing was more sensitive because of the Alius Crystal's power)

"Can you please tell everybody that I need to talk to them now please Xavier?" Nathan asked me

"Sure I can, everybody! Nathan wants to talk to us all now!" I shouted

So everybody had gathered round me and Nathan, wondering why he wanted to talk to us all.

"Ok…" he started but stopped because somebody shouted "Doom Spear!" I managed to move everybody out the way and I took the full force of the shot knowing damn well it will send me into the hospital before the National Selection match! Jordan and Nathan ran over to me (well Nathan was slightly limping) to see what had happened to me. Neither of them was able to get a response out of me so they shouted Sol Daystar and Riccardo Di Rigo over because their coach in the future had also been hit by this shot but their coach had recovered from it a lot quicker than I had.

"Guys! I can't get a response out of him!" Jordan shouted but then I started to get up and he jumped about five feet into the air when he saw me getting up.

"Pegasus Shot!" I shouted returning the ball in the direction that it had come from and scaring the hell out of Celia, Jude, Mark, Nathan and Jordan (again!). This had shocked the American representatives Erik Eagle, Bobby Sherer, Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith. But that was the final straw before I had passed out for the last time that day.

"What the hell where you thinking when you were just standing there looking at the captain being injured!?" Jude started to shout from what I could hear from the other side of the team dormitory. "Ok…Kruger you and the other Americans know Pegasus shot better than the rest of us how well can it reflect a shot like doom spear?!"

"We have never seen a shot like doom spear before so it's best you ask people like Riccardo, Arion, JP, Eugene, Sol, Gabi or Victor." Kruger said quite bluntly (Kruger's first name is the same as the previous Raimon Eleven before I was the captain). Sick and tired of everyone treating me like I wasn't even there I just got up (to the surprise of Jordan and Nathan) got my stuff form behind both of the Marks' and walked off. Nathan and Jordan tried to stop me bit I just punched Jordan in the gut and Nathan knew what I was capable of (and this kid had some, emphasis on the sum, common sense) and backed away from me.

"Xavier, where the hell are you going!?" Celia and Silvia asked me in unison.

"I am sick to death of everybody treating me like I'm invisible and people treat me like I'm still the enemy! So I am just going to get some air. Oh Celia, can you tell Nathan to call me if I'm not back in at least half an hour," I said as I walked off to find Joe and David from Royal Academy.

Half an hour passed and Nathan was getting increasingly worried about the fact that I was not even back yet and he tried to call me but I wasn't answering him or Jude because he had tried to call me as well.

"Where the hell do you think he is Jude?" Nathan asked Jude with a slightly worried tone in his voice and then, Krueger, the captain of the USA national team Unicorn walked past Nathan talking to Dylan Keats, one of his teammates, saying that there has been a sighting of a red hired boy connected to the school leaving for Alius Academy. Once everybody had heard this they were all ready to leave for Alius's stadium. But they suddenly heard a very loud scream that sounded like it was one of the newer kids. It was Sol, he had finally figured out on how to use his Keishin Armed form but he was still figuring out how to do it without causing himself any sort of pain. I finally walked out of the shadowy under side of the tree that I was standing underneath.

"Spirit Summon, Variares deity of war!" I shouted and Sol noticed that I was in my Keishin Armed form and he started to stand up by himself because at this moment in time he was being supported by Riccardo and Arion. My Keishin Armed form was a suit of armour that was the same colour of the armour of the deity of the sun Apollo's but it had a more of a tinge of red and bronze that of the orange and yellow hue of Sol's.

"What the hell happened to you Xavier? Because you look like you have been dragged through the hedge backwards!" Arion said to me sounding shocked by my appearance. My hair was a huge mess with parts of it sticking out everywhere. Riccardo then said "When did you manage to unlock the ability to use Variares?"

"Well I didn't even know that I had that I even had the ability to even summon a fighting spirit?!" I said but then I walked off to find Nathan and Jordan. Once I had found them they both jumped about six foot in the air when they saw me in the Keshin Armed form that some of our players had. My armour was a huge surprise to them because it was starting to disappear and my Inazuma National Uniform was starting to come back. Nathan had nearly passed out when our coach (his name was Percival Travis) came over to talk to us.

"Xavier, I need to talk to you right now it's important?" he said

"Oh… Ok!" I replied

"I know you have contributed very much to the success of this team but unfortunately due to previous events I am going to have to ask you to leave the team and Raimon completely." He said to me with a very blunt tone. That's when the dam broke. I went ballistic at him (no point in holding back the anger now because im no longer on the team so he can't kick me off now!)

"What the hell have I done now? The fact that I was an Alius Academy student is a thing of the past it's not even your choice to remove me from the team. You have to ask the rest of the team and the managers to even stand a chance of removing me from the team!" I shouted loud enough for the rest of the team to hear in the Gym. They all came rushing out to see what the matter was but I had already stormed off to be on my own.

Right. What the heck have I done to deserve this? The thing with Travis is that he is also known as the cursed coach (you don't need to know anything else about this). Anyway I was walking with my head looking at my boots when I walked into Kruger and Keats

"What's wrong Xavier…?" Dylan asked me but I just pushed past the pair of them and continued on walking. Nathan soon caught up to me and asked "Dude what's wrong?!" I just carried on walking and ignored him. In the end he got the just of why I was ignoring him and turned around only to find that Lancer, a kid from Team Ogre, had knocked him out and disappeared! I ran with great urgency back to Raimon to tell them he had gone missing. "Guys! Nathan is in trouble and he needs our help! Sol, Riccardo and Jp I'll need you guys to come with me and help oh and you Jude like now!" the only person who responded to me was Riccardo and he told me that the team had already gone to their next match which was with team Unicorn (the national team from the USA). But he was more than happy to help me.

"Lancer! You won't get away with this! My team will come and help…" Nathan started to say but he passed out due to the amount of damage he had taken from Lancer's shots to his chest. This purely annoyed me to the point on where Riccardo was literally trying to pull me back from Lancer (this is because he has hears that I have little bit of a mean streak in me) "Lancer! You are going to pay for this!" I shouted. I punched Riccardo in the gut (sorry dude) and ran towards Nathan and grabbed him from the ground and belted for Riccardo (who had gotten up by this point), who was ready to leave, and we both ran for it. Nathan was starting to come around and we asked him what had happened but he wasn't that clear on what he was saying to Riccardo but I heard it word perfect but I didn't repeat it to him (Riccardo that is).

We arrived back at Raimon fairly quickly. Everybody was really surprised on the state that Nathan was in and the fact that Riccardo was limping (oops). I explained why Riccardo was limping (that earned me a very angry look from the girls and everybody else) and then they asked me what was wrong with Nathan. So I explained that (what was wrong with Nathan that is) and everybody understood that Team Ogre was using other team members to get to me. Then everybody noticed that both Kruger, Jordan and Jude were missing this time but I was already running to go and help them with the aid of Riccardo, Sol, Arion and JP.

Jude was the first one to call me out of the three of them (Kruger, Jordan and Jude that is). Riccardo was trying to talk to me at the same time as Sol and JP but I was just purely blanking the three of them. Arion was the only one to get a response out of me and even then I ignored him. We found the boys, found that the three of them were ok and we just left for Raimon. People were asking how the boys where but they were all just ignoring me and because of that I walked out and called Paolo Bianchi (a friend of mine that was on the Italian national team called Orpheus). "Hey Bianchi! Where are you because I need to talk to you and Angelo because my team have really annoyed me to a certain point this time! So don't tell the other Orpheus players annoy me anymore because I will talk to Mr D and get him to throw the lot of you off of the team because I can fine replacement players for all of you quicker than you think?" I shouted loud enough for Scotty and Hurley to hear as they were walking out of the dorm to go and train with their new shot called Whirlwind Typhoon. The two of them saw me on my phone and the two of them tried to talk to me but I managed to run but Hurley managed to catch up to me and ask me who I was talking to. "Yo Xene, who where you talking to just then because me and Scotty could hear you shouting from the front of the dorm, another thing do you know where Travis is?" he asked me

"Hurley to answer your first question I was talking to the captain of the Italian national team, Orpheus, Paolo Bianchi, and to answer your second question Travis is by the front of Liocott island and now the two of you please leave me alone because I need some air from the team!" then I just stormed off to find Bianchi and Maserati (Maserati was a friend of mine on the Italian national team known as Orpheus). But when I found the two of them it was not a very nice sight, the coach that they had for the FFI was none other than Ray Dark, the team was struggling to stand up because of the training that he had put them through, Maserati and Bianchi were the only ones out of the sixteen of the team that could actually stand up.

"Marco, Paolo! What's happened here?" I asked them but they didn't answer me they just looked at me with a huge look of disappointment because the coach had told them because apparently I was not to be trusted by the Orpheus team. I told Maserati (thank god he was listening to me) that I was no longer on the Inazuma National team because apparently because of recent events I was kicked off the team and Raimon (that made him relax a little bit).

"But I am actually leaving them anyway because I am now in another Academy called Universal Academy, that's the school that our ginger player Sol Daystar came from before he was at Raimon" I said just as I was walking out of the Orpheus training camp. But then Kruger jade caught up with me and asked me why I had a screaming go at Travis a few hours ago. I told him what Travis had said and is jaw just dropped. "Well he was being unreasonable but why did you walk off because you can actually remain on the team, both of them that is, as a reserve forward and a reserve goalkeeper." He said to me but I had already walked off to go and find some of my other friends.

Nathan had now (finally) caught up to me but he kept his distance slightly because he knew that I would punch him if he wasn't careful. Both of us had gotten to the central Liocott stadium without any punching incidents. But that's when Nathan and I were separated because of a shadowy figure appearing behind me, that person had realised that I was wearing one of the bracelets that Tori and Sue had bought, and without Nathan knowing I disappeared from his sight but before I did, I dropped my Orpheus charm necklace and shouted to him "Nathan! Go and get the others please because I will need your help soon and also go and get Hector, Edgar and Paolo they will know what to do!" I shouted. Then it all went black.

Alright a change of narrator here, my name is Serena and I am Xavier's older sister. He had been missing for the last few days but me, Edgar, Paolo, Mark (Kruger that is), Hector and Erik had been looking for my dim-witted brother because that bracelet that Tori had given him was cursed with the old legend of Liocott Island. Usually it would require two girls wearing the bracelets but I was wearing one but Sue was wearing the other one. After a few more hours of searching the island we had found the two of them (Xavier and Sue that is) and made sure that they were alright, so then all of us where about to leave but we were interrupted by a team that called themselves. I fired a shot called Odin Sword and Edgar chained that shot with his own Excalibur and then Kruger chained Excalibur with his Pegasus Shot. This scared the crape out of the God Angel team and while they were preoccupied with sorting themselves out us all made a break for it back to the central part of Liocott.

Alright back to me now, Xavier that is. My life has now gone downhill completely because of everything that had happened lately, which started when Travis had kicked me off of the national team. Both of the Mark's had caught up to me but they didn't realise it was me because I was wearing the Knights of the Queen uniform, they asked me how to get to the English area, and being the kind person I am (not entirely true though because of my Alius Academy past) I lead them to the area and they noticed something was wrong with me, I told them that it was me their friend, Xavier. Then all hell broke loose, not because I was on the English team, nut because of something that was going on behind the English team. Lancer, the captain of Team Ogre, had appeared and kidnapped Celia! This sent Jude into a huge fit of rage and anger, because of the rocky relationship between Jude and Celia we all knew the fact that he would go ballistic at first but then he calmed down when I said that I would deal with Lancer. "Meteor Blade V.2!" I shouted at lancer and while he was preoccupied with that I darted for Celia and brought her back to Jude. The shock of the Meteor Blade had worn off from Lancer by this point and he had used the shot called Doom Spear and that scared the hell out of all of us…

But then that's when it started, everybody had started to fall out with the coach once they found out he was the one who had kicked me off of the team. But then weirdly two boys who called themselves Desmodus Dracul and Wolfram Vulpeen appeared and started to talk to me and they both said that I had the potential to become what they called a second-stage child (these children have unbelievably strong powers when it comes to playing soccer) our friend Fei was a second-stage child but I was the only person he trusted to tell and I haven't told anyone of our friends to this day.

Fei heard what Vulpeen and Dracul had said to me and that's when he finally brought out his fighting spirit called Light-speed Knight Sir Rabby! This surprised us all, because we have never seen Fein use his fighting spirit before, then I brought out my fighting spirit called Deity of War Variares. Everybody had already seen my fighting spirit but they were still reeling from the fact that they found out that both me and Fei were Second-Stage Children (they are also called hyper evolved children).

The next day. People were still reeling from the fact both me and Fein were second stage children but then Fei popped up and said that we need a charismatic defender that can defend his or her own team. I said how about Joan of Arc or Me in my Alius Academy form (My Daughter from the time that Fei, Arion and Riccardo are from) everybody just turned to me and said that would be perfect (Fein and Wonderbot especially) "Everybody! We time jump in two hours!" Wonderbot said in the end we decided to choose neither and we decided to pick for the Mixi-Max me and Jordan (Janus) together and they said because I was no longer on the National Team for japan I was going to be used as the person that the Mixi max would be with. I just agreed and when the Mixi-max was over I walked away to go and find Bianchi (he was currently watching us practice, he didn't see the Mixi max happen)

"Bianchi! When is our match with Inazuma Japan?! Another thing what the hell is Hector Helio and Partinius doing here?" I asked


End file.
